Disaster Movie
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Naruto wants to see a movie. -Short, light, fluffy.-Don't read if you're a fan of Disaster Movie-sasunaru


**Disaster Movie**

"Nee, nee, Sasuke, can we see a movie?" Sasuke looked up from his homework "A movie?" Naruto grinned, nodding excitedly "A movie!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What kind of movie?" Naruto froze and seemed to be thinking incredibly hard. Sasuke smirked and considered commenting on this, but decided not to. Naruto stood up, pounding his fist onto his hand "I don't know." Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at Naruto who seemed to think his answer deserved a nobel prize "You don't know."

Naruto shoved his figure in his face "Not a clue." Sasuke stood and walked away, Naruto chasing after him "Hey! Where are you going, teme!?" Sasuke grabbed his coat off the rack, slipping his arms inside "The theater." Naruto dropped his glare and his accusing finger drooped "W-what?" Sasuke gave him an irritated look before buttoning the coat "I said, I'm going to the theater. Hurry up if you still want to see a movie." Naruto stared in disbelief as Sasuke pulled on his scarf "Seriously?" Sasuke sighed, glaring at the blonde "Do I look like I'm kidding? Now hurry up."

Naruto immediatly tugged on a coat and hat before chasing after Sasuke who already had his hat on and was currently sliding on his shoes. Naruto jumped next to him and yanked his shoes on. When he stood he felt something around his neck and watched as Sasuke tied his scarf around his neck. He smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek before running out the door to Sasuke's car. Sasuke shut the door and climbed inside. Once they were driving, Naruto reached over and grasped Sasuke's unused hand in his own. Sasuke didn't even glance out of the corner of his eye. He had gotten used to Naruto's affection a while ago.

He turned into the lot and Naruto immediately abandoned Sasuke to go see what movies were running. Sasuke sighed and got out, locking his car, before walking towards Naruto. He watched as the blonde settled on 'Disaster Movie' a supposed comedy. They walked up to the ticket booth where the girl proceeded to hit on Sasuke until Naruto yelled at her to leave his boyfriend alone. She has scowled at him before handing Sasuke the tickets along with a flirtatious smile.

Soon the boys were seated in the theater, a huge container of popcorn between them, as well as an equally super-sized pop. Beside Naruto was a pile of candies. This is why Sasuke rarely took him to movies. With how much Naruto ate, it was just too expensive. The previews started and Sasuke closed his eyes, ready to sleep through the movie. Naruto had other ideas and bugged Sasuke until he promised to stay awake and pay attention to the whole movie. Apparently, his friend Kiba had swore it was the funniest thing on earth. Soon, they were both settled and ready for a masterpiece of hilarity._Too bad that's not what they got._

_**90 minutes of bad jokes, crude getstures, and extremely fake deaths later.**_

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the movie severly disappointed. Naruto still can't get over the fact Kiba lied to him "I thought it was supposed to be funny..." Sasuke looked at him before turning away, noticing the girl from earlier was smirking. Obviously, she knew how crappy it was, but wanted revenge. Sasuke sighed, something he was doing a lot of lately, and wrapped his arm around the shorter males shoulders "How about we get ramen to make up for it."

Naruto squeeled and hugged Sasuke's side "Really, Sasuke?" When he looked down into his boyfriend's face, he knew his bank account would be aching tomorrow "Yeah, dobe." Naruto was so excited he didn't even comment on his nickname "Let's go, Sasuke!" He began tugging on the raven's arms since he wasn't moving fast enough for him. Sasuke let a small smile cross his lips as Naruto dragged him out to his car. Apparently, having Kiba suggest a movie to the blonde had been a good idea. He just didn't realize it'd be crappy. Since Kiba was a moron, he probably _did_ think it was hilarious. No matter how dumb Kiba was, he knew one thing.

_He'd have to thank him later._

_**AN:a really short one-shot and my second yaoi/naruto story.i just watched disaster movie for the first time(hard to believe it took so long,right?)and it was the worst movie i have ever seen. i really felt the need to make that point and i figured, "hey, why not do it this way?" and so this sure i did to well ne!**_


End file.
